Dreams Of Despair
by Cybercitizen
Summary: Elsa finds herself plagued by nightmares again, her darkest fears come to life. There's only one thing Elsa needs and that's some love from her sister. (Elsanna, Canon, Fluff)


The images filled Elsa's mind for the hundredth time that evening. Even after all this time, the queen was still haunted by what happened all those years ago. She just wanted to slip, but she had let her thoughts run wild and now she couldn't stop it.

In her head, she relived the evening in such vivid detail. Anna and her running down the stairs as children after the young sister convinced her to play. Elsa, being the innocent girl she was, used her ice magic to create snow for them to play with.

But that was all very bittersweet now, as Elsa then saw herself trying to stop Anna from falling. She cast out a magic spell, hoping to catch the falling princess in a large pillow of ice. But alas, she saw the ice strike her sister's head and she fell to the ground.

Then the images of what the trolls warned her of, images that had traumatised her so much. First, she saw herself as an angelic goddess, beloved by all for her powers, before darkness surrounded her and the fear overcame her. She started panting, seeing Anna frozen as an ice statue again.

Groaning, Elsa quickly turned on her bedside lamp, calming herself down. She took a few deep breaths, reciting relaxing words to herself. "It's okay, it's okay. Everything is fine now." But it wasn't fine, she was so worried and scared. Hugging herself, Elsa felt cold in her heart, as the ice flowed in her veins.

It took all of Elsa's willpower for the Queen not to have a freak-out and coat the room in snow. Once the panic had subsided, Elsa looked at the time. It was so very late and she needed her rest. But she couldn't do it in this room, not like this.

Getting out of bed, Elsa quickly whipped up an ice dressing down for herself and picked up a candle, lighting it with a match. There was one place she needed to go, one woman she had to be with. She was just glad that said person liked staying up late.

Creeping into the hallways, Elsa felt an eerie sense of dread wash over her. The corridors of the castle, even with the moonlight pouring in, were so dark and pitch black. The candle illuminated only so much. Elsa didn't want to look into the dark shadows, worried of what horrible monsters wouldn't be in there. Of course, there weren't monsters there, but Elsa was so frightened.

Her eyes shut again, she breathed softly. Whatever was in the dark couldn't hurt her, couldn't control her. She was the master of her own destiny, her own life. She would get to Anna's room and be in the comforting embrace of her sister. That was all that mattered to her, not whatever figments of her imagination were haunting her. She just needed to focus and reach Anna.

Prowling the halls, Elsa soon found her way to the other side of the castle, the floor where Anna's room was. She hated the fact they were still apart like this, but in the six months of being queen, she hadn't really gotten chance to change it. Still, it was nice that they could actually visit each other, not shutting the other out.

The horror of being alone in the castle, with no one to talk to, just her and the fearful thoughts inside of her head. As Elsa tried to make her way across the building, her mind conjured up so many monsters and demons in her mind. From literal beasts from hell, to her parents scolding her for using her powers.

But those wouldn't hurt her now. Her skin had hardened, she had become like steel. No matter how powerful the images got, no matter how much everything seemed so damn hopeless, she would persevere, because she was Queen Elsa of Arendelle. And Queens never stood down.

Eventually, Elsa soon came to Anna's room, the faint ember of light trickling out from the sides of the younger girl's bedroom. She was clearly still awake, thank goodness. At least Elsa had been right about that. Reaching the door, Elsa gently unlocked it by pulling the knob.

Entering the room, Elsa found her sister sat on her bed, reading a book while in her nightgown. Reading was one of her sister's favourite things to do at night. As she turned the pages, eyes engrossed in whatever the story was, she didn't really notice Elsa.

Then, Elsa had a few second thoughts. Did she really want to bother Anna like this? It was the dead of night and she was starting to feel a little better already. No, she wanted to do this. She wanted to be with Anna now. Only she could help her fully feel like her true self again.

Clearing her throat, Elsa looked at Anna, smiling at her. "Psst, Anna?" she whispered. "It's me."

Anna's eyebrows perked up at the quiet tone of Elsa's voice. She put her book down and gave Elsa a kindly expression. "Oh, Elsa!" she said in an excited but hushed tone. "What are you doing up this late? Get a late night case of the munchies."

"N-No," Elsa responded. "I... I couldn't sleep tonight. I let my thoughts run wild and all my old fears started playing up. Now I'm a complete nervous wreck... is it alright if I stay the night with you instead? I promise, I won't be a bother."

The princess nodded. "Sure, come right here. My bed's always open for you, Elsa." She reached to the side of the covers and pulled it open, scooching to the left a little bit so her sister could climb inside. Elsa did just that, crawling beside Anna and cuddling up to the side of her leg.

Wrapping Elsa up beside her, Anna gave her sister a soft kiss on the nose, smiling as she let the queen get comfy. "Happy?"

A deep sigh came from Elsa, relaxing in the welcome embrace of her dearest sister. "Yes... very happy, Anna. Thank you." Breathing easily, Elsa snuggled the younger girl more, resting her head on her lap as she returned to reading.

Anna giggled, Elsa reminding her of a cute pussy cat. A really big, slender, blonde haired, ice-powered pussy cat. She stroked Elsa's hair, letting her sister purr just like a feline. It was just adorable how relaxed and comforted Elsa was here.

"You know something," Elsa spoke. "Your lap is much comfier than my pillow anyway."

"Well, it's always welcome for you to use as a pillow, my dear sister." Stroking Elsa's head, Anna was glad that Elsa could consider her presence a safe one. They'd worked through a lot of their issues since their reunion, and Anna was glad that this made Elsa comfortable.

Elsa thought for a moment, thankfully with much more pleasant imagery on her mind. "Anna... what would you think about us moving in together? We could share a room like old times... and we could be there for each other."

A bright smile formed on Anna's face. "Oh, I'd love that, Elsa," she said with acceptance. "Do you want me to move to your room?"

"No... I'll come back here," Elsa whispered. "It's where I belong after all."

xXx

**Author's note: **Some angsty sadness now...


End file.
